First Family Outing
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Who knew heavens warriors liked the beach? Sam and Dean get dragged along on their family vacation this year. A sequel of sorts to A Look In Heaven.


So it's really cold where I am and I wanted to be somewhere warm and this came to my mind! This is after 'A Look At Heaven'

* * *

You might be confused. You see now that they were saints most people would think that they had to be dead. But on the contrary, Sam and Dean Winchester are very much alive. But they were still different. In the end they had decided they wanted to stay on Earth after all. And Gabriel (the awesome of the awesome) had granted them the request. So now they lived somewhat normal lives.

Until they got the invitation from said archangel inviting them to the families beach outing. They couldn't say no, considering they were technically a part of their family now they really had no choice. And that's how they found themselves on a beach with the very same three archangels, Adam, two teen angels, and Elijah and Ezekiel. Chuck, who apparently was god's vessel or something, even stopped by with Becky for a short while.

But eventually even they had to go and it was just the little family again. Dean was simply chilling on his towel watching everyone around him. Michael and Adam were tossing a football, it was obvious that the angel had learned a lot from their youngest brother. Raphael was laying on his towel reading a medical book which wasn't a very big surprise and Gabriel was eating what looked like a chocolate ice cream cone simply enjoying himself surrounded by his brothers. Dean looked over to the left of them and watched in awe as the youngest built a giant and he meant giant sand castle. Then out at the two brown-haired teens doing something in the water. He still couldn't wrap his ind around the fact the one of the teens was Castiel.

He, along with Sam, had found that out when they arrived. They had driven there and arrived just before Gabe and the others arrived. Said man had a cooler in one hand and an umbrella and towel in the other. He was smiling beneath dark shades and smoothed back brown hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and matching blue swimming shorts when he greeted them. Elijah and Ezekiel were practically twins, if it weren't for their tattoo's and different colored swim shorts they probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart. The youngsters grinned up at Michael and ran off with their sand toys to start only father knew what.

That's when he noticed the two new teens behind Raphael whispering to each other. He pointed it out and Gabriel looked over at them and waved a hand at the question.

"Oh the younger is Castiel and the older is Balthazar. Yes Dean-o Cas is only a teen. Around 15 in human years and Balth is only about 17"

Dean nodded as said teenagers walked past and Castiel nodded his head quietly at him in acknowledgement. He could only raise an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. He looked back at the group again and noticed that Gabriel had already made his way towards the others, set up his cargo, and was in the process of helping Elijah and Ezekiel work on their castle. Michael, who was wearing a deep blue swimming shorts and Adam in light blue had also made their way over to the others as well. Which left them to help Raphael carry over the rest of the beach stuff.

While helping them set up Raphael stopped and looked as someone whimpered so quite that they almost didn't hear it. But they did and Raphael shot up and over to Elijah. Who quickly protested and tried to pull away from his older brother.

"NO Raph its fine... It doesn't hurt... No stop.. Leave me alone"

But Raphael wasn't going to have any of that and spun the kid around to get a better look. Imagine their surprise when they saw the tattoo on Elijah's back moving and twisting, like a tree, slowly. Some leaves were falling off and being replaced by others very slowly. Once he was sure it wouldn't cause anymore pain Raphael came back over to finish straightening the towels and the other archangels went back to what they had been previously doing.

"Raph what was that?"

The angel looked up at Sam, "That Sam is what I was talking about when I told you it was a sight to see when the tree grew. Well that's what it's doing and as it grows the tattoo on little Eli's back grows with it. It only happens every couple hundred years but when it does it can hurt or it doesn't. This time around it apparently is bothering the child but him being who he is didn't tell anyone... Other than Zeke anyway those two are inseparable."

After becoming Saints, Sam and Dean had started to learn more and more about the creatures that were Angel's. But there was still some things that amazed them. Like Elijah's tattoo for example, Raphael hadn't been kidding when he said it would be a sight to see.

Laughter broke into the silence and they looked over at the youngsters who had joined the teens in the water. Ezekiel was pulled up on Balthazar's shoulders and Elijah was pulled onto someone else. But he didn't seem to be in any danger judging by his laughter as he tried to push Zeke off of Balth's shoulders.

"Is that Luci?"

Getting a closer look they noticed the blonde hair and familiar eyes. It was indeed Lucifer. And he seemed to be enjoying himself along with the group of youngsters. Michael rolled his eyes with a smirk and turned back to the grill he was standing by and flipped the burgers again. Soon they were done and he called for everyone to, as Adam puts it, 'Come and get it you lazy bums before I eat it all'. Elijah and Ezekiel looked at each other and at the teens beside them before they raced each other to the shore. Lucifer smiled softly at them and walked calmly to shore a little way behind them. However as soon as he was close enough Michael grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer and into a hug before handing him a burger and shoving him towards the blankets where everyone else was.

By the time the sun set Lucifer had vanished once more and Elijah and Ezekiel were out for the count. Michael scooped up Zeke and Gabriel did the same to Eli, the two instinctively wrapping the arms around their older brothers. Raphael snapped his fingers and the beach stuff disappeared. Adam waved and latched onto Micheal's arm.

"That was fun we should do it more"

With that the angels and Adam were gone and Dean and Sam were left to drive back to their new home. Life was good.

* * *

So yah I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! So even though I've made it sound this way but there is no slash. The relationship between Mike and Adam is simply a platonic one! But hey if you like slash then by all means read it that way!


End file.
